Petals in the Moonlight
by streakofred
Summary: What if it was Rose and Emmett instead of Edward and Bella in Twilight? How would the story have gone? Would they still have their happy endings? Canon Couple RxEm BxE JxA JaxRe Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: First Sight

RPOV

Forks, Washington.

This was the city I exiled myself to. This was the gloomy city I put myself in for my mother's sake, also for my mental peace. I took this action with surprised- I was selfish and vain, the ugly truth, no sugar coating. But my pride had its foundation- the admiration that followed me like air wherever I go.

Golden blonde curls, ice blue eyes, I was the kind of girl that belonged in the sunny valley of California, the kind that gossiped non-stop about boys with a group of fake friends and led the cheerleading squad. Instead, I was rather quiet and distant. I sometimes wondered if I didn't really belong in this world, and my look was one factor of that.

"Honey, you can come home anytime. You didn't have to do this," Lillian's high-pitched voice squeaked. _Yes, I had to. _What was I supposed to do? Watch my mother make out with her weekly boy toys? My father Richard was at least decent. He was handsome- and women of his age were not unaware of that fact- but he didn't use his looks to his advantage. I boarded the plane and sat in the first-class seat. My family was well-off, even though the money didn't do much good. It was useful when I wanted one of those ridiculously expensive designer bags, but it didn't help keep my family from breaking apart. Like most rich families in the cities, mine was abnormal.

My parents divorced when I was eight, due to my mother's constant flirting with other men. After the divorce, mom would bring home a different guy every few days. They were all smitten with her good looks. Don't get me wrong, she was a nice mom. She did all the mom stuff and fussed after me; it was just her way with men that I couldn't stand.

The ride from Port Angeles to Forks with Richard was quiet. We were both not what people called social, and we were fine with silence. After the short greeting, I just stared out the window at the pelting rain.

Richard lived in a nice two-story house. It had two master suites. My room was beautiful. There was a large king sized bed with a handsome ebony headboard and wine red silk covers. The floor was covered by plush carpet and the walls a warm brown. Across the bathroom door was a large desk with my computer- shipped from Beverly Hills- plugged in and ready. A red BMW M3, my pride and joy, was already parked in the two-car garage. I unpacked and lay down on my bed. I can't believe the closet department store was an hour away, well, twenty minutes with my driving. Tomorrow would be my first day at Forks High School, and I was not looking forward to it. I fell asleep to the continuous tapping of rain on the roof.

I woke up and dressed in the new clothes I purchased especially for Forks; my California outfits were too cold even for pajamas. I wore a figure-hugging gray sweater and black skinny jeans with red flats. After gulping down some cereal alone as Richard had already left for work; he was a surgeon at the hospital here. I slid in the car that provided me comfort in this omnipresent town and drove off, arriving at what I expected to be just another boring day of school. How wrong I was.

Behind the counter in the office sat a red-haired middle-aged lady with large garish spectacles; she gaped when she saw me. She smiled at me warmly when I told her my name.

"Rosalie Hale, here is your schedule. Have the teachers sign these slips and bring them back at the end of the day. Have a nice day, dear." I smiled politely at her. The air was cold outside, but I could feel the heat of the students' stare drilling into the back of my head. I ignored them and went to my first period class. Trigonometry, PE, Biology, and Spanish all passed in a blur. People mostly just stared, but a few braver ones introduced themselves. A girl named Lauren Mallory invited me to lunch with her friends. I accepted just to be polite; I could tell she was the queen bitch of the school and as genuine as a fake hundred dollar bill. She was the kind of person I was expected to hang out with. Oh, _please. _

At lunch, I sat with her friends- Jessica Stanley, a short girl just as fake as her and a real gossiper, Angela Weber, who was nice but a bit boring, Mike Newton, a supposedly popular guy that just looked generic to me, Eric Yorkie, a nerdy computer geek that wouldn't stop bothering me, and Tyler Crowley, an arrogant asshole that thinks everyone likes him. It was there, sitting with the bunch of people that was supposedly my friend when I saw them.

There were seven of them, all as pale as printer paper except for one. There was a tiny girl with pixie features, designer clothes and a great taste, her short ink black hair spiked stylishly like a French model. Sitting next to her was a tall blonde, lean but still muscled, with angular features and the face of a movie star. Across the table was a guy, slightly younger looking than the blonde, with strange bronze hair and incredibly good looks. Next to him was a brunette, petite and slim; her long mahogany hair waving down the middle of her back, her face was innocent, angelic. Beside them was another couple. A girl with thick curls the same shade as the bronze-haired guy, slightly taller than the brunette but weirdly resembles them both. A tall guy with dark skin, a Native America, shaggy black hair and a goofy grin; he was the only one wharfing down the nasty cafeteria food. Then there was him. He was muscled like a serious weight lifter, with dark brown curls and an intimidating look, he was the only one without a partner. When he smiled, dimples appeared on his cheeks. They were all, except one, devastatingly beautiful, paler than any other living things, with dark circles under their eyes. This was the first time I saw anyone exceed my beauty so much. Yet I couldn't bring myself to hate them. They were all clearly unaccepted, just like me. It made me wonder whether their beauty was a curse, like mine.

I stared at them, saying nothing. Lauren turned to see why I didn't answer a question she had asked. She smirked.

"Those are the Cullen family. They are all adopted by Dr. Cullen and his wife. The blonde guy is Jasper Whitlock Cullen and his girlfriend, the short one, Alice Brandon Cullen. The bronze haired guy is Edward Masen Cullen, with the bronze haired girl Vanessa Masen Cullen, they are blood siblings. Jacob Black, the dark-skinned one, is Vanessa's boyfriend. His parents were unable to care for him, so he moved in with his girlfriend's family. The brunette is Bella McCarty Cullen," she sneered her name, "she is the big muscled guy, Emmett McCarty Cullen's blood sister, she's with Edward, they are all _together. _And they live together. That's just nasty." The Cullens are now all expressionless, except for Jacob who was still eating and laughing, and Edward, whose face was twisted with anger and glaring at Lauren out of the corner of his eyes. He dropped his gaze as Bella gave him a disapproved look. The bell rang then, and I walked to history with Angela, enjoying the rare silence.

I gave Mr. Banner the slip and he let me to the seat without an introduction. In the seat next to me was Emmett Cullen. He just smiled a small smile when I reached the seat and turned his attention to the teacher. I decided to take charge.

"Hi, I'm Rosalie Hale," I said, holding out my hand. He eyed it warily before shaking it. His skin was ice cold, but that wasn't I jerked my hand away so fast; an electric shock rang through our connected hands.

"Emmett McCarty Cullen," he said simply, still grimacing from our handshake. I blinked. I wasn't used to being ignored, especially not by guys. I turned back to the teacher, a little embarrassed. Emmett left the classroom faster than I thought possible when the bell rang. I went to English, my last class. I noticed Bella and Edward Cullen in this class. The teacher, Mr. Mason, pointed me to the seat on the left of Bella. Edward was on her right, and he grimaced when I came. What's with this family and grimacing? I saw him snicker, and Bella gave him a questioning look.

"Hello, I'm Bella McCarty Cullen, and this is Edward Masen Cullen." She introduced herself. Her voice was angelic and soft. As much as I didn't want to admit it, I was envious of her. I had hoped her to be some bitch so she wouldn't be all perfect, but she was too nice.

"Hi. I'm Rosalie Hale," I smiled, slightly intimidated by Edward's expression. He seriously wasn't a happy guy. The only time when he'd smile is when he looks at his family and especially Bella; his gaze was so filled with love for her I was surprised the people in the room couldn't feel it. Bella smiled a genuine smile, very unlike the ones I've received so far, and turned to whisper something at Edward. I saw him nod his head _very _slightly- as in millimeters difference. He just nodded his head curtly at me. Geez, if Bella the only nice one in this family? Whenever Bella would try to open her mouth to speak to me, Edward would shot her a glance then she would turn back to him. _Controlling much? _I can't believe he wouldn't even let his girlfriend talk to who she wants to. You know… I heard about controlling abusive teenage relationships. I heard a faint growl and Edward's face was pained. Bella's was stern.

I just shook it off and turned my attention to the teacher, all the while hoping Edward would be absent tomorrow so I could have at least one conversation worth having with one of the few genuine girls in this school. I ignored the growl I heard after that. Seriously, are there animal problems around here or something?

After school, I drove home in my M3, ignoring the lustful gazes boys were sending after me and my car.

**AN: it's not that good… Rosalie is hard for me to capture since she isn't one of my favorite characters… I tried to make her less, idk, hostile toward Bella. So they're prob going to be like Alice-Bella friendship in Twilight. **

**Review?**

**Check out my other stories:**

**Air Kisses**

**The Diamond**

**-Bella and Jasper: Friendship or Love (one-shot for TD)**

**Changing Fate**

**I'm Here Now**

**Oh. Disclaimer: SM owns everyone, but I want Jasper, like badly =)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Lunatic Incident

RPOV

This entire week at school, Emmett Cullen said little. And when I say little, I mean it, like less than proper greeting little. He would just nod in my direction and look away. My relationship with Edward Cullen was getting worse by the second, although he didn't exactly say anything that got on my nerves.

Actually, it was the lack of communication with his family that annoyed me; I was almost certain he was behind all of it. Bella Cullen would smile warmly in my direction when we pass in the hall and in English.

However, she never said a word due to the fact that Edward was always with her and giving her one of those looks whenever she tried to talk. It made me angry, his reaction, but his returning glare to mine was always much more impressive; he truly looked like a hunter whenever he held that expression. Bella always look sternly at him after a mere second. He would smile apologetically at her and kiss her cheek, and simply ignore me.

Weirdly, he seemed unable to hate me completely, for reasons unknown. If I was civil, his expression would stay polite, pleasant even. That, or he was an absurdly perfect actor. He was definitely handsome enough to be in Hollywood. His entire family was. Bella was, in my opinion, the most glorious of them all, besides Emmett, of course. Her beauty was so effortless looking and natural, and she had an air of maternity that made her sweeter. I have no idea, no matter how handsome he is, how Bella is with someone as… unpleasant as Edward.

Alice Cullen was nice too, but her smile wasn't as warm. I suspect that it was due to the fact that she couldn't get away with as much as Bella could when it concerned Edward. I had no classes with Jacob, Vanessa, or Jasper, but when I saw them, Jacob and Vanessa were always cheerful while Jasper was quiet and thoughtful. The resemblance between Edward and Vanessa was astounding, much closer than any of the other sibling pairs.

Tyler Crowley and Royce King were becoming a problem. They followed me around like lost puppies, but much creepier. Especially Royce, he gave me the chills whenever he was with in a three mile radius. I noticed Edward looking at Royce sometimes, his expression sickened and outraged.

"Rose, come on, you know you want me," Royce's sickening sweet voice called out in the hallway. I ignored him and walked on. He followed. I was about to enter the more crowded area of the campus when he grabbed my wrist. I pulled back and punched him in the face. The expression he had told me I was in trouble. I quickly ran to the quad and squeezed in the crowd. When I was in history the next day, Emmett spoke to me for the first time in more than two words.

"Rosalie," his voice was like music, low and smooth, "E… um… be careful today," and then he just turned around and ignored my presence like usual. I noticed his eyes were a light gold today instead of the dark brown, almost black, I've been seeing. I sighed as he didn't make more attempts to talk to me, very quietly I thought. But he turned his head slightly toward me as if curious. _Apparently not. _

After school, I decided to drive home then take a walk around town. I was near the edge of the forest when I heard the sound of engine. I looked up and time seemed to freeze. Speeding toward me, not a bit out of control, was the expensive car of Royce King. The adrenaline rush made everything clearer than it would usually be. Behind the clear front glass, Royce had a look of determination, hatred, and grim satisfaction on his face. I just stared at my approaching death, my legs frozen on the sidewalk. As I closed my eyes and prepared for the pain, I was suddenly flying through the air, though not in the direction I expected. My eyes popped open in shock. Emmett Cullen was holding me in his arms, constricting me like an iron cage. His eyes were worried.

"Are you okay, Rosalie?" he asked, his voice rough. Before I can answer, Royce was already coming again. His face was bloodied from the last crash, and I could see deep gashes on his upper torso. Emmett grunted in exasperation and did the last thing I was expecting. His muscular arms shot out against the car, denting the metal with his hands. I froze. The car spun off circle and crashed into a nearby boulder. The engine burst into fire. Before long, the car was in flames and heavy gray smoke clouds drifted in the air. The smell of burning flesh burned my nostrils. I looked at Emmett.

"You okay, Rose?"

"Yea…h, I'm fine…" _If fine means having a crazy stalker try to kill you with his car and seeing the guy you've been crushing on stop the car with his bare hands, sure I'm just peachy._

"You twisted your ankle; let's get you to the hospital." He took out his expensive looking shiny cell phone and dialed a number. _He has the hospital on speed dial? _He muttered a few words too fast and low for me to hear, then shut the phone.

"How did you… how did you stop the car?" I asked. His eyes hardened slightly.

"It just rebounded on the sidewalk. He should've watched where he was driving. You could've been killed." I squinted my eyes at his explanation. I was sure I'd seen him push the car off.

"I think that was the point. He was driving right at me." I said flatly. There were more crazy people out here than I expected. He growled at that. The sound seemed vaguely familiar. I remember hearing a similar sound on my first day here. Actually I heard it almost every day in English, whenever I was thinking not-so-kind thoughts. Okay, I'm crazy.

Then I heard an approaching vehicle. Instead of the flashing ambulance I was expecting, a sleek black Mercedes drove up. It was very well kept. I wish I could have taken it for a drive or maybe see the engine.

"Rosalie Hale, is it?" The man that stepped out was gorgeous. He had golden locks like Jasper Whitlock Cullen and molten golden eyes. He was the closest ensemble to god I had ever seen; an aurora of peace and calmness seems to surround him. He looked about his early twenties. He dialed his phone when he saw the burning mass that was Royce and his car.

"Yeah, dad," Emmett answered for me. _Wait, dad? _The man looked like a movie star and about the same age as Emmett. He noticed my shocked expression.

"Hello, I'm Carlisle Cullen, Emmett's father." He held out his hand for me to shake. I took it and it was as icy as Emmett's had been. I flinched slightly against the cold. He and Emmett helped me into the back seat and the car zoomed off to the hospital.

"Well, Ms. Hale, it seems as if you were extremely lucky. One twisted ankle and several bruises on your arms. It should heal within a week." Dr. Cullen smiled at me. Something about him puts people to ease, unlike most of his children, who made people instinctively back away.

"Thank you, Dr. Cullen," I said politely. When I exited the room, three pairs of golden eyes flashed to me; it seemed like I'd interrupted an argument. Emmett was leaning against the wall, mouth frozen in the middle of a sentence. Edward and Jasper Cullen were talking to him, a scowl on their face; Edward's expression, though, was less controlled, more livid. Bella Cullen had a hand on Edward's arm, seemingly calming, but restricting. Her face was one of concern. She smiled tightly at me, stressed.

"Emmett," I called out, "Thank you so much before. I'm going to go home now. Bye." I turned to the other three, "see you guys at school tomorrow." Edward and Jasper gave me a curt nod. Bella waved halfheartedly, a rather forced smile on her face. It seemed whatever they were arguing about before were rather serious.

I thought about the absurdity of Emmett Cullen being able to dent a car with his hands as I walked away from the scene. He was rather large, and seriously muscular. Is it possible? Or was Emmett Cullen another being? I was too lost in my thought to notice Edward's clenched fists and furious face when I walked out the door.

That night was the first night I dreamed of Emmett Cullen.

At school, Emmett resumed his usual routine of ignoring me. I assumed this was the way all Cullens treated other people, besides Jacob Black. From what Lauren said, they were perfect in every way besides being social outcasts. But that was their choice also. I often thought about the incident, of Emmett and his impossible strength. I did not go to Royce King's funeral. I mean, he did try to kill me.

The girls' choice spring dance was looming on the horizon. I was glad it was a girl's choice; it would save me a lot of trouble rejecting unwanted suitors. I was going to ask Emmett Cullen, regardless of his attitude. If I back off just from this, I would not be Rosalie Hale. Also because he was the only decent- well, more like drop-dead gorgeous- looking guy that was not taken. Stealing someone else's guy was strictly against my code.

It had now been a month since the incident. Emmett Cullen was still the same. I probably would have chickened off if it were not for the large amount of guys that needed to be rejected. To tell the truth, Emmett's indifference hurt my ego. I was used to being wanted, and he doesn't seem like he wanted me very much. For some reason unknown, that bothered me much more than it should.

Tyler Crowley was the most annoying of them all. It seemed like a simple "No, thank you," was not clear enough for him. One good did come out of this mess, though:

"Rosalie," he whined, "Come to the dance with me. You're not going with anyone anyways." I glared at him, too exasperated to keep up the polite façade.

"I told you no…" I was cut off by the low, smooth voice that I hadn't heard in almost a month.

"Back off, Crowley. She's going with me." I spun around in shock. Emmett Cullen was looking at me, his eyebrows raised. I recovered quickly.

"Yeah, Tyler, so sorry," I said, not sorry at all. Emmett noticed my tone and smirked. It was an extremely sexy smirk. I rolled my eyes as Tyler sputtered a quick sorry and scurried off to his seat.

"Thanks," I said in a sweet voice. He smiled happily at Tyler's still shaking form, two dimples showing on his now boyish face. God, this man is too gorgeous for his own good.

"No problemo." I stared at him. Are all Cullen men bipolar?

"What?" he asked in a cutely confused way. I giggled. _Giggled!_ I couldn't remembered the last time I did.

"Nothing," I said quickly. He still looked confused, but seemed to decide to shake it off. He was still staring at me, and not in a piece of meat way. He was actually looking at my eyes, not my body. My heart stuttered from his intense stare.

"Doyouwanttogotothedancewithme?" I rushed out; I doubt he could hear that, and part of me hoped that he didn't. _Come on, Rose, when did you become such a chicken? _Of course, being a Cullen, he did. Did I mention that for some reason, Cullens could always hear what people don't mean for them to hear?

"I already said I'm taking you, didn't I?" A big grin was on his face. I smiled took the chance to study his face. His pale smooth skin was unusual. Now, having really talked to him, he seemed like the kind that would enjoy the great outdoors. I tried picturing his with tan skin. For some reason, the image looked wrong.

In English, Edward Cullen was even more sullen than before, shooting me wary glances. All I could think that provoked his action was Emmett taking me to the dance. I though big brothers protected little sisters, not their adopted brother who was older than him anyways?

The rest of the afternoon I spent ordering a custom made dress from my mother's designer. I skipped to bed that night, ignoring Richard's questioning glances.

_I'm going to the Spring Dance with Emmett McCarty Cullen!_


End file.
